1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a two-piece plastic rivet which can be serviced in that it can be repeatedly connected and disconnected using manual action and a screwdriver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-piece rivet configurations are known in the prior art. These rivet configurations have typically not been adapted to simple and intuitive connection and disconnection, particularly repeated connection and disconnection. An example of such a prior art rivet is U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,272 entitled "Two-Piece Fastener with Front Shoulder", issued on Sep. 20, 1983 to Wallor. Additionally, many prior art devices have included threaded configurations which require the installer to spend a prolonged period of time with a tool repeatedly turning a piece of the rivet. Many prior art devices have required specialized tools for servicing subsequent to installation and have been not simple and intuitive to service. Similarly, many prior art fasteners have not provided for disengagement or disconnection, particularly repeated disengagement or disconnection.
Many prior art fasteners have had complicated designs with many assembled components. This contributes to increased manufacturing costs and increased difficulty in packaging, transportation and assembly.